


The Lamb

by varia_l



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varia_l/pseuds/varia_l
Summary: Alice Agneau was seven years old went she met the nine year old Timoteo.
Relationships: Timoteo | Vongola Nono & Original Characters, Timoteo | Vongola Nono/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> [shoves my OC at you all]

Alice Agneau was seven years old when she met the nine year old Timoteo.

She looked at the boy and his blond hair and soft eyes, and wondered if he’d make a good training partner. Her mother was teaching her how to do illusions, and she wanted to impress her, so it’d be nice to have someone to play with.

Train. Train with. 

“Mother,” He had whined after they stared at each other, gauging each other. “I don’t want to hang out with a kid.”

Even as Daniela apologized to her mother for her sons rudeness and pulled on his ear, Alice glared at the chastised Timoteo and swore she’d never play with him. A kid? She was seven!

“Sorry,” He said, holding out a hand. He rubbed at his ear with his other hand. He smiled sheepishly and Alice froze in place at the sight of it. Her fingers twitched. “I shouldn’t say that. If you’re like your mom, you should be stronger than me...anyway, please accept my apology!”

Alice stared at the hand, and hesitantly held out her own. He shook her hand, and Alice felt warmth.

\--  
The training lessons were tougher on Timoteo than they were Alice.

Timoteo’s mother apparently was too busy with work to teach Timoteo how to defend against illusions yet. Alice grinned down at the sight older boy from the tree she was hiding in.

Timoteo was running around, looking for Alice. He looked to be in a panic, and Alice thought she knew why. He was losing.

“Alice, please.” He said. “It’s almost time for dinner. We have to go.”

“Dinner can wait.” She said, and enjoyed the sight of him jumping at the dark, gravel-y voice coming from all directions. “It’s time to meet your maker.”

“Meet my....?”

He looked up, eyes wide.  
  
Alice screamed with delight at the sight of the boy covered in layers and layers of illusionary mud.

Alice won.  
\---

“Don’t you look darling.” Mom smiled at with a hand to her mouth. She was trying not to laugh at the sight of her normally tomboyish child in....well, that. Alice just knew it.

Alice pulled on her dress and pouted. “This doesn’t suit me.” She said, looking at the polka dotted dress. “Timmy,” she turned to Timoteo who just came out of the changing room in his own suit. “Do I look bad?”

“You...” He trailed off and a slight hint of red appeared on his cheeks. “You look fine.”

“Why are you blushing?” She demanded. “You only do that when you lie. I knew it! I look bad, don’t I?”

“I’m not lying!” 

Her mother burst out laughing at the sight of her daughter cornering the flustered boy. “Kids.” She said to Daniela, who looked equally amused. For a moment.

“Timoteo.” She said, clearing her throat. Timoteo and Alice paused and turned. Her smile was gone. “You have to get ready for the celebrations. We don’t have time for this.”

“Alright, mother...”

Alice watched the seventeen year old boy walk over her mother. He looked back at her for only a second before he entered the car, leaving Alice alone.  
\---

Their first kiss came mere seconds before he told her he was engaged.

They were in the forest, alone. It was a rather romantic moment, Alice would later muse to herself. He had taken her out on what she assumed to be a date and ended it by returning to a trip down memory lane.

“You really did that to me, huh.” Alice said, feeling disgusted at the sight of his pained expression and the hint of red on his lips from her lipstick. “You had to get ‘closure’, but at what cost?”

“I’m sorry.”

She grabbed him by the tie and glared into his eyes that were tearing up. “Alice...I couldn’t say no.” 

She let go, and adjusted her suit.

“I’m going to be inheriting my place as the Agneau family head.” She said with a bitter smile. “You’re going to be the Ninth. You need a good wife, not a bastard like me, and I hope you get one out of her. Forget this happened, but know this: I’ll never forgive you for this day.”

\---  
“What do you mean those are the conditions of our alliance?” She demanded of Daniela, slamming her hands down on the table. It was their first meeting together since Alice became the Agneau family head with her mothers passing. “Illusions are strong. They have so much potential. And you’re squandering it by what, wanting us to stay safe?”

“Your family is small.” Daniela said. “You’re strong, but if I put you in the battlefield you’ll quickly be wiped out like your mother did.” Alice flinched. “You’re support, not fighters.”

“I don’t want us to be support.” She snapped. “I want us to fight. I want us to get stronger under your lead.”

“And I cannot supply that.” Daniela tapped her fingers on the table, a sign she was starting to get frustrated. “I have too much at risk to only lead one family to greatness.”

“Then I refuse to continue this alliance.” If she wanted to be frustrated, then Alice would give her frustration. Daniela’s eyes widened at the sight of Alice grabbing the ring on her finger, the one marking their alliance, and throwing it on the ground .”You’ve made an enemy, Daniela.”

“Your mother would’ve been disappointed in you.” Daniela said quietly as Alice started to walk away.

“My mother would’ve done the same, if she was stronger.”

\--

“What do we do now?” Timoteo asked Daniela. His heart broke at the sight of his childhood friend leaving, possibly forever. He couldn’t stop her, because to do so would be a betrayal of his family. 

“We just wait.”

\--

She didn’t go to war with the Vongola. To do that would be stupid, and Alice isn’t stupid.

No, she spent her days training her illusionists. She found them all around the world and created specialized teams to locate even more. It was slow at first, but eventually her family became larger and larger until it was known throughout the Mafia as one of the strongest group of illusionists there was. 

Yet, it still wasn’t enough for her.

She wanted to become stronger. That was it. To be the best. That was it.

So why did she feel so empty?

\---

Timoteo was now the head, and shortly after, the retired Daniela died peacefully. So did is his first wife, less peacefully. 

She watched as Timoteo became a more stern figure at public appearances. He started to use the Varia more often, cutting down foes with nary a blink. Alliances got cancelled, shifted around, and formed.

Alice recognized the consequences of loss.

She stood in front of the door of the Vongola Mansion and stared down at the letter previously sealed with a flame. She didn’t want to send a letter back. She wanted to talk.

The guards didn’t let her in. She got in through the office window.

“Hello, Alice.”

“You sensed me?” She asked with surprise, and Timoteo smiled at her.

“After all those times you tormented me as a kid, how could I not recognize your illusions?” He said, laughing. He glanced at the letter. “...oh, you read it?”

“I want an explanation.” She said, throwing the letter on his desk. “After all these years, you’re now going back on what Daniela wanted. You’re a fighter now. Why?”

“I lost so much, Alice.” Timoteo said after a moment of silence. “Sometimes, what our parents want isn’t what we want.”

“And you want what, exactly?”

“I want to become strong enough to never lose anyone again.”

There it was.

Alice grinned as though she was out for blood, and lately, she was. “Then I accept your proposal of an Agneau-Vongola alliance.”  
\---

Alice was sixty five when she found her own successor, a homeless prodigy she found in an alleyway. 

She was sixty six when Sawada Tsuanyoshi became the heir. 

Seventy, when Timoteo retired and formally gave the Vongola to the child.

“I don’t understand.” She ran a hand through her head, shaking. “We had so much. We were the strongest. Why would you give it all to some snot-nosed brat, Timoteo?”

The seventy two year old man leaned back in his armchair. “Strength isn’t everything, Alice.” He said slowly. “It took me many years to realize that. And I hope you realize that too, someday.”

She wanted nothing more than to scream.

\--

She lost to a child.

A child.

“Please, don’t keep her for too long.” And that child was now pleading her case. “She may’ve betrayed the alliance but it was just a fight---please---”

The Vindice took her away.

She got two years and yet Sawada Tsunayoshi came to visit, regularly. Apparently, the Vongola can do that now. She felt like she was left out of the loop on so many things, even though she spent years in an alliance with them.

“And Timoteo says hi, by the way.” Tsunayoshi said. “He’s wondering if you want flowers when you come home, but don’t tell him I told you that because it’s supposed to be a secret.”

“Sawada, why?”

“Oh, the flowers? Said it’s supposed to be---”

“No.” She shook her head. “Why did you save me? Why do you still come visit even after you know it wasn’t just a fight?”

Sawada Tsunayoshi blinked, and then smiled. “Everyone deserves a second chance and everyone deserves a chance at a good life.” He explained. “It...it hasn’t been very happy for you in a while, has it, Miss Agneau?”

Silence.

“It hasn’t.” Alice admitted, shakily, thinking of the times before power became her only reason for being. She missed that. “Thank you, Tsunayoshi.”

Tsunayoshi’s smile beamed, and it reminded her of home.


End file.
